A Field Guide to Gods and Goddesses
by Super Jammin Carrot
Summary: WOOH! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! Okay, so this is just what it sounds like. I made a field guide to all the gods and goddesses in Percy Jackson and my story. Yeah. Enjoy.


**AN: Okay guys, this took me forever to research and write. Actually, not really. It took me like two hours. Yeah. So um, this pertains to the story I'll be posting later on. You can tell I got excited later on, because I got to create my own characters for the minor gods and goddesses. It was so much fun! Anyways, enjoy and tell me if I made any errors (gramatical, spelling, historical, ect...) so that I can fix them! Thanks!**

**Edit AN: HAHA! I ralized there are so many mistakes! Okay, I added Dom's last name... And does anyone know Clarisse's last name? I can't recall... And I am too lazy to go look it up... xD Thank yous! **

**A special thanks to OwlinAMinor for telling me to add a bunch of stuff (I actually took things directly from your review :P). This guide wouldn't be the same without you! :)**

Field Guide to Gods and Goddesses

Zeus – King of the Gods and ruler of Mount Olympus; god of the sky, and thunder. Sarcastic and a bit temperamental. Wears a blue pinstripe suit. Likes making grand entrances/exits and doesn't like agknowledging when his siblings actually do something that benefits him. Symbols are the lightning bolt and the eagle. Thalia Grace's father

Hera – Queen of the Gods, and the goddess of marriage and motherhood. Holds a grudge against both Percy and Thalia. Normally wears a simple white dress. Gets rather jealous of Zeus's other lovers and his kids. Symbols are the peacock and the cow. Stays true to her husband, no mortal children.

Poseidon – Lord of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. Always wearing beach shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. Symbols include the hippocampi and the trident. Father of Percy Jackson.

Demeter – Goddess of fertility, agriculture, nature, and the seasons. Likes cereal. Adores her daughter, Persephone. Always wears a forest green dress and a radiant smile. Seems to get moony-eyed around Zephyrus (See FAR below). Symbols include the poppy. Mother of Alistrina Knox and many others.

Hades – Lord of the dead, underworld, and earthly wealth. Feels cast-off from the other gods and goddesses. An un-assuming looking man, almost like the dad you would see at Career Day. Symbols include the Helm of Darkness, a bident, and a skull. Father of Bianca (Deceased) and Nico di Angelo.

Hestia – VIRGIN goddess of the home and hearth. Takes form in a young girl with brown hair and delicate dress. Symbols are fire and fireplaces. Mother of none.

Aphrodite – Goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality. Often wears a stunning red dress and perfect makeup. Symbols include the dove. Mother of Silena Beaureguard and many others.

Apollo – God of the sun, healing, music, poetry, prophecy, and archery. Twin brother of Artemis (See below). Takes form of an eighteen year old boy with sandy hair and a brilliant smile. Often wears sunglasses, shorts, and sleeveless shirts. Always listening to his iPod. Symbols include the bow and the lyre. Father of Michael Yew and many others.

Artemis – VIRGIN goddess of the hunt and the moon. Acts as a twelve year old girl with the Hunters. Wears a silvery dress and moves swiftly and gracefully. Twin sister of Apollo (See above). Symbols include the deer and the bow. Mother of none.

Ares – God of war and bloodshed. A huge biker-type with leather jacket, biker boots, and old blue jeans. Always wears his shades. Symbols include the boar and the spear. Proud father of Clarisse La Rue and many others.

Athena – VIRGIN (Though still bearing of mind-kids) goddess wisdom, crafts, and battle strategy. Often appears in a plain blouse and jeans, but her stormy eyes pierce like no others. Symbols include the olive tree and the owl. Mother of Annabeth Chase and many others.

Dionysus – God of wine, festivities, and ecstasy. An older looking man with a Hawaiian shirt and old shorts. Has been grounded into being the director of Camp Half-Blood for chasing after a wood nymph. Obsessed with Pinocle and Pacman. Symbol is the grapevine. Father of Pollux, Castor (Deceased), and many more.

Hephaestus – Blacksmith to the gods, god of fire and the forge. A sort of cripple with a burning beard, literally. Some symbols include fire and a blacksmith's hammer. Father of Charlie Beckendorf and others.

Hermes – Messenger of the gods, god of commerce, thieves, and travelers. He is either jogging, in his messenger outfit, or in a black suit. Has peppered hair, upturned eyebrows, and a friendly smile. Has a cadecus/cell phone with two snakes, George and Martha, intertwined around it. Symbols include the caduceus (Obviously). Father of Luke Castellan and Travis and Connor Stoll, plus lots of others.

Iris – Goddess of the rainbow, and is also the messenger of Olympus along with Hermes. Send a golden drachma into a mist displaying a rainbow and ask her to accept your offering. The result will give a call to anyone you need to talk to. Often appears as a fun, motherly woman sporting a tie die shirt and denim cut-offs. Symbol, obviously, is the rainbow. Mother of Andrea and Zachary Daley and others.

Hecate – Goddess of magic and witches. The not-so proud mother of Circe. Though she was originally on Kronus' side, she has decided that perhaps Percy could use some help. An older woman that talks like she has nothing to lose, but is still helpful in many ways. Always wears a suit. Symbols include candles, torches, and the number three. Mother of Arthur Geone and others.

Morpheus – God of dreams and sleep. Another god that was once on Kronus' side, but has since switched. Wears jeans, sweaters, and jackets. Symbols include a ruby or a bag of sand. Father of Felix Scabbard and others.

Eileithyia – Goddess of childbirth. Another motherly type, but very laid back. She usually wears sweatpants and camisoles, her long brown hair tied back. Many myths state that she is similar Artemis is ways unimaginable, but she – and Artemis – will deny it with no doubt. Symbol is thought to be a sow, but she likes to keep it uncertain. Mother of Dominick Faichy

Nemesis – Goddess of retribution and revenge. An angelic looking woman, despite her some-what evil ways. She appears as a seventeen year old girl, her dark curls go right down her back. She wears skinny or straight jeans with graphic tees about revenge and a pain splattered hoodie. Symbols include griffins, balances, scales, and measuring rods. Mother of Ethan Nakamura (Deceased), Penny Landers and lots of others.

Nike – Goddess of victory and sport. A very athletic girl, appearing the age of fourteen. Because of her athletic-ness, she always wears basketball shorts and running shoes. Has straight reddish-brown hair that is always tied back, with an exception of her bangs.

The Anemoi (They all share a cabin, there are less of each)

Boreas – God of the north wind and the bringer of winter. A strong man with the temper of a bull. He has shaggy dark hair and a beard to match, and has a conch shell pendant around his neck. Dresses casually. The leader and oldest of the Anemoi. Father of Meadow Rue and Lupin Randy.

Notus – God of the south wind, a warm and moist wind, bringing with it fog and rain. Close friend of Hermes and his children, for he hinders visibility, which allows thievery to take place unseen. Wears slacks and a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He may wear dress shoes, but this guy is all humor. Father of Jordan Fischer and seven others.

Zephyrus – God of the west wind. Has a thing for Iris (See above). He is also the protector of flowers and plants. He has square glasses and wears normal jeans and a maroon sweatshirt from Stanford University. Father of Malva Oxalis and many others.

Eurus – God of the east wind, a strong wind that brought warmth and rain. He is seen as the outcast of the group. His shirt faded because of washing and jeans ripped and the end. He has blonde hair and piercing blue eyes – so blue they're purple. Only has one child, Perilla Camassia, who shares both traits with him. His symbol is an inverted vase that is pouring out rainwater.


End file.
